custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go to the Farm (Backyard Gang video) (Thevideotour1's version)
Let’s Go to the Farm is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on March 13, 1991. Plot '''' Tina and Derek are setting up a produce stand with lots of fruits and vegetables. Michael, being hungry, accidentally ate all their produce. Tina and Derek need to get more fresh fruits and more fresh vegetables, and Amy wants to see some real life farm animals. So, Barney Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Grey (Devon Sawa) * Patricia (Candace Hutson) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexandra Jhin) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Jude (Joey Lawrence) * Farmer Paul (James Fox) * Mrs. Paul (Bronwen Mantel) * Little Boy Blue () * Little Bo Peep () * Mary (of Mary Had a Little Lamb) (Ashley Caines) Songs # Barney Theme Song # It’s a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! # Bumpin’ Up and Down # Snackin’ on Healthy Food (Chorus Verse) # Let’s Go! # Let’s Go on an Adventure! # The Adventure Song # Down on Grandpa’s Farm # What an Adventure # BINGO # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Gonna Have a Party # Had A Little Rooster # Clean Up # My Clever Hen # Hickety, Pickety # The Sharing Hen # Six Little Ducks # The Duckies Do # Let’s Talk Turkey # Sheep Medley (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Little Boy Blue / Little Bo Peep / Mary Had a Little Lamb) # Barber, Barber, Shave A Pig # This Little Piggy # Clip, Clop, Riding on a Pony # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # So Many Pumpkins # Way Up in a Tree # Turkey in the Straw (Barney Song version) # Old Brass Wagon # I Love You Trivia * Shawn wore the same clothes from "What's That Shadow?". * Michael wore the same clothes from "My Family's Just Right for Me". * Amy wore the same clothes from "Rock with Barney" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". * Axel wore the white t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Tina wore the same clothes from "Barney Goes to School" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". * Luci wore the same clothes from "Playing It Safe" and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". * Dylan wore a olive green collar long-sleeved shirt, beige pants, and white shoes. * Harlow wore the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney in Sarasaland". * Grey wore a black collar long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Patricia wore * Dominic wore * Derek wore the same clothes from "Going Places!". * Adam wore the same clothes from "Barney Goes to School". * Min wore the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". * Jude wore a red tie-dye shirt, beige cargo pants, and black sneakers. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert". * The Barney & the Backyard Gang park set is used. * Filming for this video took place from November 25, 1990 to December 1, 1990. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, Tina and Derek are setting up a pretend farm at the park) * * Quote 2: * (after the song, “It’s a Fun, Fun Sunny Day!”) * Quote 3: * (after the song, “Bumpin‘ Up and Down”) * * Quote 4: * (after the song, “Down on Grandpa’s Farm”) Quote 5: * (after the song, “What an Adventure!”) Quote 6: * (after the song, “BINGO”) Quote 7: * (after the song, “Do Your Ears Hang Low?”) Quote 8: * (Barney, Farmer Paul and the Backyard Gang see a big barn) * Barney: * Farmer Paul: * Derek: * Farmer Paul: * (Barney, Farmer Paul and the Backyard Gang (expect Amy and Michael) go inside the barn) * Michael: Quote 9: Quote 10: Quote 11: Quote 12: Quote 13: